Saki
Saki Saki Omonake is a seemingly ordinary 16-year-old girl who is actually a member of an international Earth Defense Force and one of the characters in the quiz game Quiz Nanairo Dreams '''. She 'appears as a helper character in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Appearance She looks like a 16 year old girl with a rifle. Personality She likes to shoot things, with her rifle Abilities Gun shooting. Special Moves •Experimental Positron Cannon • Saki fires a beam of energy at her opponent. This travels full-screen and is very quick once it starts firing. The knockback on it is huge when it's blocked, but a person who Advance Guards it at medium to close range can punish you. This burns right through projectiles as well. The Light version has the fastest startup time but the least amount of firing time and damage. Hard is the opposite with the slowest startup time but the longest firing time. Lastly, the closer you are to your opponent, the more damage this move does. This move has a lot of recovery, and even on block the recovery puts you in danger. This attack is usually avoided by most players because it offers a really big window for the opponent to dash in on block, and Saki is all about keeping them at bay. •Headbutt (Command Grab) • This is a command grab similar to Fei Long's Tenshin from Street Fighter 4. It stuns the opponent and allows you to continue combos. The stun time is short, so be quick. It also doesn't matter what button press you use to activate the grab, they all have the same range and do the same damage. This works on the Giant characters, making Saki — an already difficult matchup for them — much more difficult. When you stun a Giant with this command grab, you can launch and juggle them like any other fighter. Hand Grenade • A very good projectile. If the grenade makes contact with the opponent it will explode instantly, with a lot of knockback. Don't forget that you can use these in the air if you have to make a quick escape. The Light version is a mid-screen ground throw. The Medium version throws one full-screen along the ground. The Hard version arcs the grenade up, and is really good at smacking people out of the air. When this move is used in the air, all grenades travel downwards at an arc, but the Hard version takes the longest to explode. Most players don't like to use the ground version of the grenade unless they are using the Hard version. This move has a lot of recovery as well, and one good guess by your opponent can lead you into eating a really big combo. Instead, players abuse the air versions, since the arc they travel at is good for applying ground pressure and catching people trying to chase them into the air. •Load Special Ammo • Makes Saki pose and reload her gun with special ammo. Depending on which button you press, the ammo changes. The Light version loads buckshot. The range on this is okay but the stun isn't very good. The Medium version loads an energy sphere which is highly useful because it lands a bunch of hits and keeps the opponent still for a long time setting them up to be comboed. The Hard version loads a powerful bullet which can be used in combos. If you repeat this motion with a different button you can replace the ammo in your gun without having to fire it. The Medium version lasts a long time on the after it is fired, but if your opponent gets hit or blocks the sphere then the active time is shortened. It buys you a lot of time to either activate a Hyper, switch partners or start a combo (if you use Baroque). The Hard version puts the opponent into a spinning knockdown where they can be comboed for additional damage. Also, the Hard Bullet is an overhead move when fired neutrally. This move is incredibly good because the recovery of the reload is short and you can cancel all your normals with it. After you fire a bullet using this method, you can cancel the recovery of that into this move again. To fire the ammo you've loaded, you use the Bullet Blast normal which is detailed below. Hyper Combos •Positron Storm (Level 1) • Saki puts on her helmet and blasts a laser beam at a 45 degree angle. This comes out very quickly and can be used as an emergency anti-air. The damage is comparable to other laser Hypers and it's easy to combo into it. The hitting effect of this Hyper drags the opponent upwards, so try to catch your opponent right underneath the beam for maximum damage. •Load Super Armor-Piercing Shell (Level 1) • This is one of the best Hyper moves in the game and one of the reasons why Saki is so feared by other players. Not only is this bullet unblockable, but the aftershock can let you combo from full screen for quite a lot of damage. It's also possible to land this in a blockstring in such a way that the opponent has no way of escaping the blast. Even worse, if you manage to land this move while both you and the opponent are in the corner, then you can follow up with an air combo of your choice. This move has a lot of recovery when fired on the ground, but it has almost no air recovery. The Hyper animation ends right after Saki loads the bullet, making it impossible to Delay Hyper Combo. Despite this fact, loading your gun still has a lot of normal recovery. Lastly, this move does not travel as fast as Saki's regular bullet, meaning that the opponent can jump over it easily; and this includes the Giants. Because of this, time it in such a way that the opponent can't avoid it, or even better, time the blast in such a way that it results in a damage reset One of the neater things you can do with this move is to create unblockable Cross-over Combinations with characters that have extremely damaging Level 1 Hypers, such as Tekkaman. Simply activate this Hyper and another damaging Hyper at the same time and land your unblockable bullet while your partner is firing. With some characters, you can rack up huge amounts of damage and still combo afterwards. To make sure that your opponent cannot escape the unblockable trap, try to activate this combo after a knockdown or canceling from some sort of move that offers a lot of blockstun. •The World's Greatest Attack (Level 3) • This is a counter Hyper. If Saki is struck while posing, she'll unleash her entire arsenal of weaponry on her opponent. The damage is standard for a Level 3 but the risk is monstrous and the amount of levels spent doesn't quite match that risk. You're better off with your Load Super Armor-Piercing Shell Hyper. This doesn't work on projectiles, grabs, or other Hypers. Quotes Win Quotes *"Agh! My rifle's busted!? I wonder if I can get it fixed in time for the next fight..."'' *''"Civilians, please take cover!"'' *''"Huh... Huh... I live to fight another day!"'' *''"I love the starry skies! I'll protect them, even if it means my life!"'' *''"I made a promise to make it back in one piece! I won't lose now!"'' *''"I'll continue sweeping the area for enemies. (Partner), please provide me with backup!"'' *''"My heart swells with emotion at just the thought of being able to fight along your side, (Partner)!"'' *''"No need to worry! The Earth Defense Squad is on the job!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Gosh, you are just so calm and beautiful! One day I hope I can be half the woman you are!"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"When you have time, come visit Rainbow Village! There are lots of great people there who would love to meet you!"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"This match is mine! Now drop the weapon!"'' (vs. Kaijin no Soki) *''"Even the best snipers miss once in a while. It's making sure the next shot is a hit that counts!"'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"Engage them at your own pace, then defeat them with well-placed attacks... Got it! Now, here's my notepad..."'' (vs. Polimar) *''"Wow!? You're definitely a pro fighter! Can you teach me a thing or two about footwork!?"'' (vs. Ryu) Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters